Hetalia's Rejected Princesses
by The Scheming Turtle
Summary: They're the Rejected Princesses; the amazing women from either history or myth who were too bad, awesome, murderous, or mysterious for their own good. And, throughout the years, sometimes, they encountered their countries. Based off of and inspired by the website Rejected Princesses.
1. Sonya Golden Hand and Russia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rejected Princesses or the idea behind it. A very special thanks goes out to the author of Rejected Princesses, Jason, who was awesome enough to approve and be interested in this. Thank you and I hope this does Rejected Princesses justice.

To the readers; please go check out and read Rejected Princesses. It's very interesting, entertaining, educational, and amazing. And, even you don't want to read it, just go for the awesome artwork of the princesses!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sonya Golden Hand and Russia

It was a cold evening in St. Petersburg. And, walking down the streets, wrapped in layers of coats and scarves, was a man. A man of huge importance for Russia even though hardly a soul knew why.

This man was Russia. Yes, the actual country.

An important meeting had been held in the large, port town, making him have to travel from his home in Moscow. Of course, it wasn't too much of a bother. It gave him an excuse to check up on his people and land, which he doesn't always have the opportunity to do. Especially with a busy schedule and so much land to cover.

Russia, going by the alias of Ivan, strolled down the streets, slowly heading towards the hotel where he was staying on this trip.

As to be expected with such an important figure, only the best hotel was chosen. The rooms were luxurious and certainly fit for a nation.

"Welcome back Mr. Braginsky." The doorman greeted as he opened the door for him.

Ivan walked in the hotel before turning around to face the doorman again. "Thank you." He smiled his innocent looking smile. "You are good doorman, da?"

The random question took the doorman off guard. Was that an undertone of creepy...?

"Have a good day!" Ivan waved the speechless man goodbye and walked further into the hotel, towards his room.

It was the unlocked door that first signified something was off. Slowly, Ivan opened the door to find the lights on and to hear the quiet sounds of rummaging inside.

"Oh, hello! I think I may be in the wrong room." A mystery women came out from behind a corner and smoothly started giving an explanation.

Ivan smiled through it all. "What were doing with my stuff then?" He asked the brunette woman. She was still holding one of his coats; probably looking through the pockets.

She gave a slight smirk as she hung the coat on the doorknob of the closet. "I thought it was nice." The mystery woman run her hands over her beautiful dress, smoothing it. "I'll be leaving now."

"Be careful leaving, da?" He told her.

She smiled in response and started walking past him, towards the exit. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." She commented and grabbed his wrist once she was beside him.

Before Ivan could respond, she elegantly strolled out and closed the door behind her.

He crossed the hotel room to come in front of the bed. Slowly, he took off the coat he was wearing and reached in the pockets, only to find his golden pocket watch missing.

One more thorough search and it was definitely gone.

He quietly laughed as he realized the woman was the one who took it. After all, it was still in the pocket when he reached the room.

Oh, well. He was Russia; he could get another watch.

* * *

A/N: I tried to be as accurate as possible in this. I know of a couple things that aren't exact to the story of Sonya. One being that apparently she went into stangers' hotel rooms in the morning as opposed to the evening setting portrayed here.


	2. Li Chi and China

A thank you goes out to a guest reviewer, Bisexual cookie! Thank you for reviewing and your wonderful comments!

I'm very, terribly sorry if I messed up China. I tried but this is my first time writing him.

* * *

Chapter 2: Li Chi and China

The story of how the new queen came to be was definitely interesting. She wasn't born into the position like the queens before. No, Li Chi earned her throne at the young age of thirteen by killing a dragon.

And, of course, China had to go see her. Who wouldn't want to see their new queen? Especially one so interesting.

"When will we arrive?" China, going by Yao, asked the driver of the cart.

The driver quickly glanced back before focusing on the road again. "We should be almost there."

As if on cue, the city started coming into view.

And, as they got closer, they could see the people running around, doing business, and preparing for a festival to celebrate the new queen. Half-hung lights were strung from the buildings while the cooks were hard at work preparing the feast.

In a few hours, once night came, it would be a festive, beautiful scene.

Slowly, the cart came to a stop in front of the palace. Yao exited and made his way inside, escorted by two guards.

"It's nice to finally meet the great China!" The young queen came out from behind a curtain on the side of the throne room.

"Call me Yao! And it's nice to meet the new queen too." As she sat in the throne, he crossed the room to her.

She messed with her dress as she slightly smiled at him. He noticed, even though it was a queen's dress, she wasn't dressed like a queen. She wore no makeup or jewelry. Taking into account her attitude and actions, the advisors probably forced her into that fancy dress.

"Are you staying for the festival or do you have to leave?" She asked.

"I can stay for at least the beginning of the festival." Honestly, he wanted to stay for all of it but other business must be attended to.

She grinned at him. "That's great!" She exclaimed. "And please, call me Li Chi. Not queen."

And, with that, she stood up from her seat. "I'll see you tonight Yao." Li Chi then went back behind the curtain.

Later that day, the celebration was nearing the beginning. The people started coming in. The tables were set up with enough food to feed everyone and then some.

Soon, Li Chi made her entrance to the head of the tables, in front of everybody. This appearance, she was completely done up in garmets, jewelry and makeup. She barely looked like herself.

Yao was sitting a few seats away from her. Near enough because of his importance but not so close to be questioned by the people. No one needed to know who he actually was.

"We are here on this beautiful night to celebrate my new position. I will try my best to be a fair and good leader. And I start today with this feast!" The speech was short but it got the point across. And, once she was done, everyone turned towards to the food.

A few minutes later, Yao felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted with Li Chi. She had taken off the makeup to look like a ordinary person again. How she done that without being caught was another mystery. "Would you come with me on a walk?" She whispered.

Looking around at the other guests, he got up from the seat and followed her away from the festival.

"Is there something you need?" He asked once she stopped in a secluded alley.

"I just want some alone time with my country. That's all." She answered.

He smiled. "I don't mind that."

She looked up at the stars. "Do you think I'll be a good ruler?"

Yao wasn't sure how to answer that. He couldn't predict the future. "Listen to the people, make the best decisions and you'll do fine."

"Thank you, Yao." Suddenly, she looked back at him. "Don't you have to leave soon?"

"Yes, but I can stay for a few more minutes."

* * *

A/N: The paper lanterns weren't invented back then. But I couldn't find any information about what kind of lighting was used. Sorry for not being accurate. I'm also not positive that she had a palace. But I don't see why not if she was queen.

I kinda made a lot of this up. I can only assume there would be a huge celebration and all that stuff.

Please remember that this is a myth. Not everything is accurate to reality anyway. Though, in hindsight, the dragon kinda made that clear anyway.


	3. Annie Jump Cannon and America

Chapter 3: Annie Jump Cannon and America

"We have a guest visiting today." Edward Pickering stated as he approached the young woman who was organizing papers.

"You said something?" She looked up at him, thinking he had something. Annie may have been a genius in her work but her near-deafness made communication hard.

"We have a very important guest coming today. I'd like you to show him around and tell him some facts about stars and such. Try not to bore him." Pickering elaborated, speaking slower so Annie could read his lips. "He should be here soon, actually."

She smiled and nodded. "I think I can handle that." Next to her passion for classifying the stars, she loved teaching others about astronomy. Unfortunately, not many were willing to listen to her ramble on about where this star is located and how it's different from or similar to other stars. But this time she would try to stick with the simple stuff.

* * *

Although archaeology was fun and interesting, America found himself wanting to try something new. Thus the trip out to Harvard Observatory in Massachusetts. Astronomy had started to intrigue him, especially the idea of life beyond Earth.

"You must be Alfred Jones! Welcome to the observatory!" The director met him at the entrance. "I'm Edward Pickering."

"It's nice to meet you!" Alfred shook the director's hand before focusing on the observatory. "Should we go in?" The sun was starting to set. Soon, it would be the ideal conditions for watching the stars. Not even a cloud in the sky.

"Yes, of course. I have arranged Annie to show you around. And don't be afraid to tell her she's boring you; she gets carried away sometimes. Oh, be sure to face her while talking, she's hard at hearing." Pickering led Alfred to inside the observatory where Annie was waiting.

She walked forward and greeted him. "Hello, I'm Annie though he's probably already introduced me. May I ask your name?"

"Alfred Jones." He answered and smiled. "When can we start looking at stars?" He eagerly asked.

There was a moment of silence as she tried to figure out what he said. "We can start now, actually. It looks dark enough. How about some constellations?" She suggested. Surely constellations were simple enough. That's how many get interested in astronomy.

"Sounds great!"

"Follow me." She led him up to the telescope, though they could still the see the stars without it. "We'll start with Orion. See the three stars there? That's the belt. And that bright star there is the shoulder." She pointed out the stars and described what they were.

"I see it!" Alfred exclaimed. It was fascinating how the stars made pictures.

Annie looked over at him and smiled at his enthusiasm. "Ah, there's Cassiopeia. She looks more like a W than a queen, though."

He laughed. "You're right!"

The star lesson went on for a few hours before Alfred had to leave.

"It was nice meeting you. Thank you for teaching me!" He told Annie.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being interested!"

And with that, Alfred left the observatory, taking a glance at the Big Dipper while walking down the street.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I was not feeling like writing for a while but, for now, I feel like it! Interestingly enough, I basically listened to Counting Stars on loop while writing this. I only noticed that about halfway through the chapter.

Anyway, I'm positive not everything in this is accurate. I tried hard but, of course, inaccuracies are inevitable. The constellations mentioned are actual constellations; a couple of my favorites actually.

Also, I swear this is the end, I'm a mod on a multifandom role playing forum! We have Hetalia and many more. You can even suggest topics and fandoms! The link is on my profile, we'd love to have you!


	4. Penta and Italy

Chapter 4: Penta and Italy

Warning: There was a couple mentions of gruesome things. It's not enough to bump up the rating or anything but just be prepared.

A bad time would be an understatement. No, Penta was having a world-class, terrible, worst day ever experience.

It had started with her brother, the king. When her brother's wife died, he decided to marry Penta... because of her beautiful hands. So she cut her hands off and gave them to the king. Her brother got mad, trapped her in a chest and exiled her by throwing her in the ocean.

She thought she had been saved when a fisherman rescued her from the chest. But his wife sent her back to the ocean.

So here she is again, in a chest, in the ocean, without hands. Not the best of days.

It's been days since she was sent adrift again. Days without water or food. She was almost ready to give up. Her struggle was almost done.

Then, the chest lurched forward, still going with the momentum although it hit something solid. She could hear the waves crashing against the back of the chest. But the front was stuck on something: land. Finally, she had been washed ashore.

Mustering up the last of her strength, she banged on the side of the chest, begging to be let out, hoping someone would hear.

Soon, she gave up. She was so tired. So close to salvation only to fail.

The chest opened. She looked up but was blinded by the bright light.

"What is such a pretty lady like you doing stuck in there?" A voice from above asked.

Penta blinked until the brightness went away. Standing overhead, was her savior. It was a boy with auburn hair. The Sun's halo gave him an angelic appearance as he held his hand out to her.

Her mouth and throat were so dry, she couldn't get a coherent word out; just mumbles. All she could do was shake her head and hold up her arms to show the lack of hands.

Her mysterious savior lowered the hand offering assistance in standing up. For a moment, she was scared he would leave her or toss her back in the ocean like what happened before.

But he did neither of those things. Instead, he grabbed his flask from the ground where he had sat it down. Opening the top, he offered it to her. And when she clarified how thirsty she was, he helped her drink the cool water.

"Thank you so much!" Penta exclaimed once she could talk again. She wanted to jump up and hug him but standing was difficult.

Quickly, the boy gripped her arms and gently pulled her up, acting as her crutch.

"So what is your name?" The boy asked her. The first thing she noticed was that he avoided the topic of her floating in the ocean and her hands; it was considerate of him.

"Penta." She answered. "And your's?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Feliciano!" He started to walk away from the chest and towards a village in the distance. "I'll take you to the king! He's so friendly and loves pasta!"

At least an hour later, they arrived at the castle. Feliciano's talking made the time fly by. And for the first time in over a week, Penta laughed.

"Feliciano! Who's your guest?" The king met them at the door of the castle.

"She's Penta! I rescued her from the ocean!"

Penta, now standing on her own, slowly bowed to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The king led them inside and, on Feliciano's insistence, offered her a job as one of his wife's helpers.

* * *

A/N: A new chapter! Yay! As always, not absolutely historically accurate but I tried my best. And this is a myth anyway so... yeah.

If you're wondering how the rest of the myth goes, king's wife dies, he marries Penta, king goes off somewhere, Penta's pregnant, the fisherman's wife from earlier lies to the king about Penta's baby being a dog, same evil lady lies about the king wanting to banish Penta, Penta gets banished, comes across a sorcerer, they have a reunion, and Penta gets hands again! Yay! That's the extremely condensed version of it. I highly suggest just going over to Rejected Princesses to read it.


	5. Hypatia and Greece

Chapter 5: Hypatia and Greece

Greece leaned against the hard, stone back of the bench. Looking past the flowers and bushes of the lush garden (which he was, at this point, half in a bush himself), he spied into the classroom of one of the scholars. As he watched, she came into view.

He was immensely proud of Hypatia. With her achievements, how could he not be?

Disregarding the curious glances of bystanders, Greece shifted so he could see her better. He idly stroked the cat that had jumped up on the bench next to him; the felines always seemed to congregate near him.

Lazily, he stood up, ignoring the twigs that snagged his tunic and the leaves stuck in his hair. He gave the cat one more scratch behind the ear before slowly walking towards the classroom and Hypatia.

"Can I help you with something?" She kindly asked, looking up from the paper that was covered in equations and sketches.

Greece analyzed the room, eyeing every scroll on every table and every embellishment on every wall. "I was wondering if you had any scrolls I could borrow." Honestly, this was just an excuse to talk to her.

Hypatia took a step towards the large shelf pushed against the wall and quickly pulled out a few scrolls. "Here's a couple on astronomy and one on philosophy that I can spare for now. You can borrow them for a few days as long as you promise to bring them back." She was more than willing to share knowledge to anyone that wanted to learn.

Greece slightly smiled and carefully took the scrolls. "Thank you. I'll be sure to return them."

After a quick 'goodbye', he exited the classroom and absentmindedly started walking down the path, away from the library while inspecting the scrolls.

* * *

It had become routine. Greece would visit Hypatia, borrow a scroll or two, return the scrolls a few days later, and repeat.

"What is your opinion of the conflict?" Hypatia asked him, one day.

It hurt Greece to think about the problems of the city. Two groups were fighting over religion and power and, honestly, Greece was tired of it. "I just want there to be peace." He truthfully answered.

She sighed and looked at her collection of scrolls. "Me too."

* * *

He strolled through the streets of Alexandria, towards the library. Ignoring the angry groups around him, he clutched the scrolls (and the cat he happened to be carrying at the moment) tighter.

But, once at the library, instead of a smiling Hypatia ready for his arrival, he was greeted with a mob outside of her classroom.

Insults and accusations flew everywhere and all he could do was watch as they killed her. He hung onto those scrolls as if it was a lifeline while the mob burned her classroom.

* * *

A/N: It would probably be more accurate if I used Ancient Greece for this but I don't know much about that character and modern Greece is more popular/interesting along with being easier to write.

Again, not everything is accurate. I haven't read anything about the mob burning down her classroom so do not take that as fact. I only added it to make the ending more dramatic and the Library of Alexandria is notorious for being destroyed anyway. I also had a hard time figuring out and making sense of the details of the conflict so I may have gotten something wrong there too.


	6. Tsuruhime Ohori and Japan

Chapter 6: Tsuruhime Ohori and Japan

"You want help assembling an army to attack the Ouchi?" He asked, staring into his steaming cup of tea.

Tsuruhime nodded. "Yes. The people respect you, they'll listen to you." She prayed that her story would convince him to help.

Japan didn't usually like to interfere but sometimes his people would come to him for help and, then, it was so hard to turn them away. He loved his people; enough to tell them who he really was. He wanted to help defend Tsuruhime's island but, at the same time, he didn't. If he got involved in either side, he was helping hurt his people.

"I'll tell you what to do but no more than that." Japan finally compromised.

Tsuruhime smiled and eagerly waited for Japan to continue.

"When he comes back, attack him on his boat. That's all I will tell you." Japan finished, already feeling a sliver of regret for interfering this much.

Tsuruhime stood up from their position at the chabudai (or in simpler terms, a tea table). She slightly bowed. "Thank you so much for your advice." She paused for just a moment. "And the tea too." She thought it would be rude to not thank him for the tea, even though she didn't drink much of it.

Japan gave her one his small smiles while silently watching her leave. Hopefully, not too much damage would occur and the guilt would stay away.

* * *

The time between then and the Ouchi's return were spent training and planning. But, even with this preparation, Tsuruhime was nervous the day of the attack.

It was night when she planned to strike. The Ouchi were partying, completely oblivious to Tsuruhime. Japan watched the scene from a distance, half wanting her to be successful, half wanting her to fail.

Quietly and quickly, Tsuruhime climbed the sides of the ship. The party came to a halt once she was noticed.

Japan watched as the grenades she threw lit up and exploded, illuminating the black sky. But, past the pain of his people fighting each other, he was proud of Tsuruhime. It wasn't often he met a woman like her.

* * *

After the battle (almost a one sided battle, really), Tsuruhime went to see Japan again. "We won. Thank you, Japan, your advice helped me and motivated the people."

"It's good to hear that. Would you like some tea?" He started pouring two tea into two cups without waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I would." She gently took the cup and smiled.

* * *

A/N: I haven't wrote Japan a lot before so I hope I did it well. As usual, not everything in historically accurate. I actually wanted to do Tsuruhime since I started this but the words wouldn't come so I ended up doing several princesses before her. There also might be some exaggeration on the grenade part; I'm just not familiar with those.

I'm not completely happy with this but I really needed to write it after so long of it collecting dust in the word processor.


End file.
